King's Game
by Zcyler
Summary: [AU] "This is the "King's Game" that will be conducted within the whole team. Withdrawal at any time is not permitted. The King's order is absolute and must be completed within 24 hours. " It was just a game… wasn't it? A joke, a prank, just a fun little game. But if it was just a game… then why are all our friends disappearing? RATED T WARNING INSIDE.
1. Prologue

**Woah... Tripp uploaded a story? haha Yes, yes this is. Will explain why I'm uploading such a story in the bottom A/N below as this top A/N is more about explaining the story itself.**

_**WARNING: I'm going to say this clearly, I will warn you THAT THIS FIC IS RATED T FOR A REASON. It contains harsh language, character death, self harm and hinted lemon (only hinted... no I don't write lemon haha). **_

******This fic is based of the Jdrama called Ousama's Game or King's Game which is adapted from the original Manga of the same name. Although I'm sticking close to the plot, because I felt that through the live, although I really enjoyed it's plot overall, the loss of relationship and connection between some of the characters could have been developed a lot more which is what I have decided to work on. **

**Also, despite there is a fair bit of KyouAoi, I still consider it a secondary element and still push the element of friendship as first. Truth be told, I enjoyed writing more of the KyouTen bromance scenes than the KyouAoi romance ones haha. So even you're not a KyouAoi fan, I assure you will probably still like that story. ****Anway, enough with the boring A/N, on with the story!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven or Ousama's Game_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_The King_

_Gives punishment to everyone_

_That's why the king_

_Is always alone._

Darkness.

A darkness so suffocating that it engulfed the library. Everywhere you looked, the only thing that met your eyes was the eerie, chilling darkness. Of course there was the moonlight, but it's faint and hopeless crescent shape was barely visible through the small library window. No light that small could overtake this darkness.

But there she sat in it.

Alone.

_The King_

_Gives punishment to everyone_

_That's why the king_

_Is always alone._

She whispered the words softly to herself, yet it was so quiet that it was barely audible, even in such silence. It's haunting tune on repeat, she hummed the 4/4 beat continuously.

A piercing cry sliced through the stillness and she snapped out of her dazed moment; her heart thrumming painfully in her chest at the sudden disturbance. She glanced curiously at the cell phone which subtly vibrated on her desk, it's notification becoming the only source of light in the darkness.

However, she didn't pick up the phone despite the object's desperate wails.

Instead, she let it ring

and ring

...and ring.

* * *

Sorano Aoi grinned as she fiddled her with the bracelet which hugged her right wrist. Of course _he_ had gotten it for her, so she couldn't help but play around with the dangling soccer ball charms while she was on the phone with _him_. Phone sandwiched between her left ear and shoulder, she giggled as she heard her childhood best friend, Tsurugi Kyousuke, groan for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Sorry… could you repeat it again." He pleaded. It must have already been a good five or six times he's asked.

"POSSIBLE. Possible," Aoi spelt the word out slowly. She sighed contently as he heard him scribble the letterings down.

"Thanks Aoi, I owe you one," she could hear him grinning through the phone, "Now I won't have to stay back for extra English classes again.

"Is there anything else you need help with?" a hint of humor hanging obviously on the tip of her tongue.

"…Nope, the rest is all copying down from the text book, so I can do it alone." he told her in what sounded like a triumphant voice.

Of course, she did want to hear his voice, even just for a little bit longer. His hoarse yet husky voice always seemed to make her heart flutter endlessly, but she knew that if she talked with him even a minute longer, then he definitely would not have the homework done by tomorrow.

"Alright, don't stay up too late," she told him before adding, "…and don't oversleep again!"

"Yes _MOM_, I won't, I won't!"she heard him groan and she giggled at the sarcastic comment, "Night Aoi… see you tomorrow."

Sighing as she flipped her phone shut, she glanced at the photo of Inazuma High's junior varsity soccer team she had pinned to her wall. Her eyes skimmed past all twenty seven soccer players and four managers. That specific photo had been taken right after they had won the national inter-school high school championships the previous year.

In particular, her eyes landed on the familiar dark haired striker who had his arm over another of his fellow teammate and chirpy brown-headed best friend. Sure, she had plenty of pictures with Tsurugi – not that she was counting or anything – but this would forever be her favorite. She smiled seeing it was one of the very few times he really smiled the way he had. It wasn't a smirk nor his usual half smile, but a warm true smile.

She let out a yawn, glancing at the clock which was close to turning twelve. Gosh… did she really spend that long talking to Tsurugi? She could have sworn it was only a few minutes. Had they really been talking for several hours?

Burying her way under the comfort of her bed, she reached over to turn her bedside light off. However, as she was about flick the switch, her phone let off another shrill notifying she had a new message.

"Tsurugi Kyouske…" she groaned.

She thought that he didn't need any more help and could handle the rest. But then again, Tsurugi being Tsurugi, he probably needed just that little bit more help. Besides, English was definitely not his best subject.

However, the moment she opened her phone to glance at the message, her eyes widened and she sat up.

This message was definitely not from Tsurugi…

…but …from The King?

**MARCH 03 2013 00:00  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: THE KING'S GAME**

_This is a "King's Game" that will be conducted within the whole team._

_Withdrawal at any time is not permitted._

_The King's order is absolute and must be completed within 24 hours._

_Failure to complete the order will lead to a punishment._

"What…" she muttered to herself.

Who was this… King? And what did they want? And this… King's game… ?

She didn't have say another word her phone vibrated once more in her hand.

Another new message?

**MARCH 03 2013 00:05  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: ORDER 1**

_Order 1: Player No. 16 Kageyama Hikaru confess to the girl you like._

Aoi glanced on class picture her eyes landing on the cheerful bluish-purple haired boy who sat in the front left on the team photo.

She grabbed her chest as it started to thud harder and harder. Why did she feel like something big was about to begin?

"What is this…?" She muttered.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Apparently this is a J-horror however, it personally felt more of a light thriller to me.

Basically if you follow me on tumblr, you'll know the reason why I'm uploading a new story when I said I wouldn't start anymore/ went on hiatus.  
This story itself was a test for myself to see if it was possible for me to write a full multichapter fic (or any fanfiction in general) while studying at university.  
Somewhat the reason I chose to do an adaption fic since it's the easiest on a busy schedule. Compared to high school, there is at least 10X more work you need to do in university which means I don't have much spare time to write any fanfiction. However, I decided to see if I could write a story while still busy, but decided to release it only when I was finish. There have been many times when I've written half sleep deprive, in a lecture or procrastinated writing an essay so quality-wise I still don't hold it to the standard of Forgetting You. I thought that I should still try to write in the hopes that my writing block would go away and continued to stay away.

But yes, if you read correctly, this is technically my first completed multichapter fic *coughfinally*, though there a few bits I've had to edit seeing as I've cut two large chapters in half making this fic from 10 chapters long to 12.

Will be uploading this story once a week (hopefully I'll remember heh). But yeah, won't linger this A/N for too long. It's great to be finally back and I've only recently just started reading fanfics again. School's still in progress and I'm working on final projects for the trimester but it's almost winter break, so most of the time I've been procrasinating on tumblr and getting back to being active on twitter. So if I'm somewhat needed, those are the best place to find me since I'm a slacker at replying to PMs heh.

So I guess till next time! (or next week!)

-Tripp

(P.S: Update notes about my other stories like Forgetting You should be updated on my profile)


	2. ORDER 01

**Gaa gomen! I was suppose to upload this on Saturday but I was at a con for most of the weekend and wasn't able to upload! (Damn last minute cosplay rushes *facepalm*). ****Seriously though, thank you so much for 10 reviews on this chapter - I was really surprised since I wasn't expecting that much. I'm also glad that a lot of people have read or watched Ousama game and enjoyed it. Like I said, haven't personally read the manga yet, but I hope this story won't disappoint anyone who has. **

******Will have to appologize seeing as I'm checking everything right after having n Uni all-nighter, so there are probably a few mistakes sprawling throughout this chapter. ********On the note, forgot to mention but Tsurugi and Tenma are somewhat OOC due to the fact of growing up and changing. They are both 17 in this fic.**

**********Buuuuut anyway, on with the story and I hope you like this chapter.**  


**__****WARNING: I'm going to say this clearly, I will warn you THAT THIS FIC IS RATED T FOR A REASON (Mostly in later chapters). It contains harsh language, character death, self harm and hinted lemon (only hinted... no I don't write lemon haha).**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven or Ousama's Game_

* * *

**Last time on "King's Game"**

_"What…" she muttered to herself._

_Who was this… King? And what did they want? And this… King's game… ?_

_She didn't have say another word her phone vibrated once more in her hand._

_Another new message?_

_**MARCH 03 2013 00:05  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: ORDER 1**_

_Order 1: Player No. 16 Kageyama Hikaru confess to the girl you like._

_Aoi glanced on class picture her eyes landing on the cheerful bluish-purple haired boy who sat in the front left on the team photo._

_She grabbed her chest as it started to thud harder and harder. Why did she feel like something big was about to begin?_

_"What is this…?" She muttered._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 | ORDER 1**

A breath taking morning spring breeze blew softly at the girl's hair sending strands of her fringe fluttering. Playing with the hem of her uniformed skirt with one hand, she readjusted her white school blouse and the black school bag which was dangling from the other. Swaying back and forth between her toes and heels, her fingers lifted and lingered hesitantly over smooth white button situated in the centre of the right door frame.

_DING DONG_

He grinned.

The moment the clock had turned eight, the doorbell rang in unison.

She was here.

It was the next morning when Yuuichi opened the front door to the sight of a smiling Aoi. He smirked at her precision because, just like always, she was always on time.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely girl from next door," Yuuichi teased her receiving a smack on the arm in return, "Hey! I was only trying to be nice."

He pouted at her, rubbing his arm in fake hurt, whimpering at her sudden outburst.

"Oh stop being a girl Yuuichi-nii," she asked walking in without even an invitation, "Where's Tsurugi-kun?"

As if on cue, Tsurugi trampled his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, chucking a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Nii-chan! I told you to wake me up if I wasn't up by seven." Tsurugi yelled, "Aoi's going to be here in a few minutes no thanks to y- NII-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AOI WAS HERE?" Tsurugi glared at him only just noticing Aoi had just arrived.

"You overslept again, didn't you?" Aoi giggle at his frazzled appearance. His shirt had wrinkles all over the place, his tie was loose and he was still carrying his blazer over his shoulder instead of wearing it. His hair on the other hand (like usual) was perfect; however, you could vaguely tell it was still damp.

"You overslept again, didn't you?" Yuuichi chirped in a high pitched voice attempting to mimic Aoi. His eyes shift mischievously between the two before glancing at Tsurugi and subtly winking at him.

"OW!" Yuuichi yelped as Tsurugi gave him a tough blow to the arm and he jumped back in sudden surprise, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THE FOR?!"

Letting out a huff, Tsurugi glared him once more before grabbing Aoi's hand and dragged her out of the house.

Yuuichi sighed as he watch his younger brother dash to the direction of school. Letting himself lean against the door frame, he took a whiff of the fresh spring air and grinned.

"Oh… to be young," he chuckled to himself.

They had walked a good hundred metres from her house before the red faced Tsurugi realised he was still holding her hand. After letting go and apologizing, they walked in an uncomfortable silence for the next five minutes.

"Hey, did you get that weird message last night?" Aoi asked him needing to break the awkward tension.

"Huh… you mean the "King's Game" one?" Aoi nodded, "Yeah, it's sorta weird… don't you think?"

Before Aoi had a chance to reply, the both of them felt a hand suddenly land on each of their shoulders and both received a sudden increase of weight. .

"OHAYOOOOOO!" Tenma yelled into their ears making the both of them jump, "How are _thou peasants_ on this fine morning?"

Matsukaze Tenma, just like Tsurugi and Aoi was a second year at Inazuma High

"Who are you calling peasants?" Tsurugi yelled back at him grabbing him around the neck and shoving a fist at his head. Tenma released a loud yelp as he struggled his way out of Tsurugi's tight grip.

Aoi giggled to herself. Back in their childhood days, especially when they were in junior high, you would have never seen stiff and reclusive Tsurugi do that to Tenma - It was almost unimaginable.

To watch him grow from his serious thirteen year old self to a more friendly but still mature seventeen year old, she couldn't help but feel more and more closer to him.

"Alright! Alright! Enough Tsurugi!" Tenma laughed escaping from Tsurugi's grasp, "Anyway, did you guys get that really weird message last night? You know the one about the 'King's Game'?"

"Why do you sound so happy about it?" Tsurugi eyed the boy who was busy jumping around with his cellphone in his hands, "Did you send the message?"

Tenma cocked his head sideways giving him weird look as he slowed down, "No, why would I do that?"

Aoi stifled a laugh and both boys looked at her, "Of course he wouldn't do that… because of that…"

Tenma raised an eyebrow just as Tsurugi let out a silent snigger.

"Oh right… when we were eighth grade, didn't you send all the love letters to the girls to see if anyone would reply?"

"You still remember that? Dammit guys, I told you to forget about it!" he yelled at them. His face turned red at the unforgettable memory, "A-And it was your suggestion anyway, Tsurugi…"

"Idiot…" Tsurugi muttered as they entered the building, "That was only a joke…"

Tenma's eyes widened before leaped towards Tsurugi.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

"So Hikaru… spill it!"

Tsurugi heard a voice edging the timid forward as the three of them entered the clubroom.  
A miniature crowd had gathered and Aoi had guessed that Kageyama Hikaru was in the centre it.

The grey headed goalkeeper, Miyabino Reiichi prodded him, leaning closer to the trembling boy, "Who's the lucky lady, Hikaru?"

"Yeah Hikaru, who do you like," Kariya Masaki winked at him as he let out a smirk.

"Umm…" His eyes flickered nervously throughout the crowd that had gathered around him. His breathe quivered slightly, unable to make his mind up: Keep his secret, a secret or fall into their trap and tell them everything.

Aoi glanced at the crowd. She could barely make out the purple hair in between the gaps, but she knew Hikaru probably didn't like this one bit. He had always been a kind and forgiving person; carefree with the heart of a lion, always caring for each and every one of his teammates. He was in fact, a valuable teammate and friend to everyone.

However, at the same time he was still naïve. He often worried too much about what his teammates and friends thought of him. Saying "Yes" was nothing but the only answer he could give and the word "No" rarely existed in his vocabulary. Yet, even with all this, saying yes to everything was becoming harder and harder for Hikaru to pull back.

Harder and harder.

And, now… it has come down to this?

"Tssk… boys these days," Aoi heard Seto Midori who was sitting with the other managers in another corner of the room, "Hikaru! You don't have to listen to them!"

"SHUT UP SETO, NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU OPINION!" The club's badmouth, Taki Sousuke yelled at her. Arrogant and rude, Sousuke seemed to always be at the bottom of every 'interesting' situation. As great a soccer player he was, he was harsh, mean and often sarcastic, giving cynical remarks even towards his teammates. If peer pressure was a name, it would have slotted nicely between Taki and Sousuke.

"Come on Hikaru, tell us who it is… unless of course it's Seto Midori over there, then any girl is a great one."

"TAKI!" Midori glared at him as he poked his tongue out at her, "HIKARU, DON'T LISTEN TO THAT IDIOT!"

"FINE!"

The room fell silent as the victim stood up. He was tired of being in the centre of all the attention and he had finally had enough of their chaotic questions. All he wanted was for them to move on and play soccer like they always did.

"Fine… I-I'll tell you guys," he whispered it to the group which had huddled closer, "Umm… it's…"

After a moment of silence, the crowd cheered and pushed the struggling Hikaru towards the group of girls.

"W-Wha… What are you guys doing!?" he trembled nervously as he noticed the other boys had stopped pushing him.

Then silence.

He stared into her eyes.

She caught on to his.

Everyone stared at Hikaru and their eyes flickered between the two.

The crowd of boys, the group of girls, the others who scattered around the clubroom and of course Aoi, Tsurugi and Tenma who had just entered the room… everyone was staring at Hikaru.

And for Hikaru? It was now or nerver.

"Eto… uh… Kousaka Yukie... I've liked you for some time now," Hikaru stuttered and Kousaka's eyes widened, "Pleasegooutwithme?" he pushed his words together nervously before bowing.

There was a moment of silence before Kousaka clasped her hands together and lowered her head down to them. "Hikaru… gomen…"

Hikaru's smiled faltered a bit before he told her it was okay. The small crowd awed before giving a few pats on the back.

"Nice try dude," Matatagi Hayato said as he patted the fellow forward on the back, "Don't worry, there are other girls out there."

He glanced worriedly at Hikaru who seemed to have plastered a fake smile across his face. To Matatagi, Hikaru was like a little brother to him. Both had started soccer a lot later than most of the team, so they shared an equal amount of pain, struggle and hardship trying to catch up to the rest. Sure, he did have his own little brothers, but he felt that Hikaru was a lot different. He felt like they understood each other and could always rely on one other. They shared a mutual mind and heart and of course, always had each other's backs. So even seeing the pained expression on Hikaru's face; it was enough to cause his own heart to ache.

Just as the crowd started to scatter back to their own desks, the club erupted with the sound of dozens of phones ringing. At that moment, every soccer player and manager grabbed their phones and flipped them open.

**MARCH 04 2013 08:30  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: THE KING'S GAME**

_Execution confirmed_

"Hey! Seriously… who sent this message?" Inazuma High's captain yelled, Shindou Takuto yelled.

He glanced at the faces of the other 30 people present in the room. Teeth clenched as he couldn't find even one suspicious face.

"Shindou… it's fine… the person won't reply anyway…" his best friend Kirino Ranmaru told him.

They heard a slight chuckle from one of the couches in the club room and the two turn to look at Ibuki Munemasa who was sprawled out on the coach with his girlfriend Nozaki Sakura, "Hey, it doesn't matter, does it Captain?" he smirked as Sakura laid her head on his shoulder, "Yeah, it's pretty entertaining as it is. Just let it go for today Captain."

Those two… they were ALWAYS together.

It had been over two and a half years since Ibuki and Sakura had gotten together. The two had always been sickly flirting with each other ever since junior high, but it wasn't till the middle of their first high school year when he finally had the guts to ask her out to the school dance.

And getting to their third, they were still acting like a new born couple. Flirting, holding hands, sweet nicknames and "cute" small kisses – you name it.

Tsurugi could almost gag at the sickening sight every time his eyes lingered towards the couch. Tenma, however, betted that the reason they stayed behind last after practise was so that they could make out in the empty locker rooms.

If there was any chance of them breaking up, that _probably_ wouldn't come any time soon.

Shindou sighed.

Maybe he was taking this a bit too seriously.

He'd let it go… for now.

He followed the rest of the team to their seats as Coach Kudou came in for another team meeting.

* * *

"Don't you think it was a bit harsh?" Tenma asked the two of them on the way home to his house. They had decided to tackle both English and Maths homework together at his house before ending with a delicious dinner cooked up by Tenma's mother.

"A bit I guess…" Aoi replied, "I hope Hikaru is okay though, he's probably hurt from Kousaka not being able to return is feelings."

Tsurugi stared at her at the look of sadness that had been brought to her face.

What was she thinking of?

Why was she so sad… almost so… disappointed …

Was it of Kousaka and Hikaru?

Was it Hikaru himself?

Did she_ like_ Hikaru?

He pulled in a small soft breath before exhaling the thought out.

Hikaru… and Aoi…? She couldn't… could she?

Before his thoughts could linger any longer the sharp sound of their cell phones rang through the street. Feeling the uncomfortable vibrations emitting from his right pocket, he swiftly slipped out his phone and flipped it open.

"Is it…" Tenma asked Tsurugi nervously as he fished his own phone out from his sports bag.

"Yeah it is…"

"Another message from the King" Tenma's mouth widened at the sight of the message and when Aoi finally was able to open her phone her jaw dropped too.

**MARCH 04 2013 16:30  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: ORDER 2**

_Order 2: Player No. 23 Matatagi Hayato and Manager Mizukawa Minori. The two will kiss each other._

* * *

_First a confession... now a kiss? What is next for Inazuma High's soccer team in for? Who is this King? And will these two follow the King's order?_

**So yeah, hope you liked it and hopefully this is still exciting for already Ousama game lovers. ****To the guest who asked, no sorry, this isn't an OC fic.**

** As you can see there are more than just the Raimon characters in this story. If you remember the girl Hikaru confessed to (Kousaka Yukie), is Amagi and Mahoro Tadashi's childhood friend and goes to Genai Gakuen. Also Miyabino (Teikoku's goalkeeper) and Taki Sousuke (Kidokawa Seishuu) were introduced as well as the inclusion of some GO Galaxy characters, so I guess you could guess what other non-raimon players will be in Inazuma High. For the purpose of the plot, yes, Shindou is the team's captain and not Tenma.**

**I might start updating up to twice a week instead of once since my university lectures and tutorials are ending this week :D but who knows? I still have to hand in my assignments.**

******Sooooo till next time! (or this Saturday!)**

**-Tripp**


	3. ORDER 02

**So welcome back to another chapter of "King's Game!" Thank you again for all the reviews! I'm really love that you guys are enjoying the story! Decided to finish editing this while waiting for the Nintendo live conference at E3 which is at 2AM tomorrow for me *cries*. **

**_WARNING: I'm going to say this clearly, I will warn you THAT THIS FIC IS RATED T FOR A REASON (Mostly in later chapters). It contains harsh language, character death, self-harm and hinted lemon (only hinted... no I don't write lemon haha). _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven or Ousama's Game_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 | ORDER 2**

"Matatagi… whatcha gonna do?" Taiyou patted his fellow teammate on the back. He sighed in fake distress as his 'consoled' his friend, a glint of mischief in his eye as usual.

"Yeah Matatagi… what ARE you going to do?" Sousuke was once again edging. He was finding the King's game awfully entertaining. First Hikaru, now Matatagi … who would get the fun next? With each and every new message, he knew it was only going to get even more interesting. But how could it get better than this? He'd just have to wait and see.

It was the next day and by the looks of it, once again, everyone had gotten the message from 'The King'. All the boys were "oohing", surrounding Matatagi's as he became as red as a tomato. As far as he knew, his head had always been stuck either in soccer or in athletics so he had never really thought about girls aside from his mother.

"Dude, you should be happy! After all, you get to kiss the most beautiful girl in this club," Nishiki smirked at him. Following Matatagi, he glanced quickly at Midori causing her to fume deep on the inside.

Nishiki was an idiot. She did hate Sousuke, but Nishiki got on her nerves even more that pest of a loudmouth. What was this? Was it really a game to prey on the innocent for the wild boys' entertainment to bid on? And what about the girls? Did they ever think about how they felt about this?

"Aren't you guys going a bit too far?" Shindou asked them frustratedly. He was sick and tired of all this nonsense and he knew it could only get worse.

"Yeah guys, I have to agree with Shindou on this one," Kishibe Taiga added, "You've already had enough fun when you forced Hikaru with this joke. Why don't you think about other people for once, won't you?"

Kishibe has been a little conscience of the first order. If it hadn't been for him and Shindou's best friend Kirino, their captain wouldn't have taken his mind off the game. However, now that this "King" was forcing people to kiss each other, if there was a line to be crossed, they had just crossed it.

"Come on Captain, Kishibe it's just a joke!" Minaho Kazuto piped up in his usual deductive self, causing Shindou's frustrated sighs increase in… well in frustration.

Why couldn't they understand? If this 'joke' continued then eventually they'd regret it. He knew it… he could feel it.

"It's okay… I don't mind."

The boys stopped their chatter to see that Mizukawa and the girls had finally walked up to join the conversation.

Mizukawa Minori was one of their more confident managers, often egocentric and spending a majority of her time thinking about how she looked. However, even though there was a fair amount of girls who admired her and boys who often wolf whistled at her regular wear of short skirts, due to her self-centred personality, it didn't necessarily mean that everyone liked her.

"It's just a kiss, right?" She curled her lips giving the boys a breath-taking wink.

The boys let out another 'Ooooh' and Mizukawa giggled as she watched the boy fidget nervously. With a confident smirk, she grabbed the collar of Matatagi shirt, pulling him closer towards her before planting a long, rough kiss on the boy's lips. After a moment of hesitant silence, the rest of the boys started cheering. As Mizukawa quickly withdrew, she eyed Matatagi curiously who was still in daze of the kiss.

"Could it be…?" She giggled, "…that THAT was your first kiss?"

Matatagi didn't reply but his face turned even redder than it already was.

"Ooh Mizukawa, what are you going to do?" Akane whispered mischievously at her fellow manager, "You have to take responsibility for taking away Matatagi's first kiss."

"Oh, I don't know? What should I do?" Mizukawa giggled in reply before returning to the other girls.

However, as the girl's where about to walked out of the clubroom to the field, once again, the sound of every member's cell phone erupted and every person in the room flipped their phones:

**MARCH 05 2013 09:07  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: THE KING'S GAME**

_Execution confirmed_

Shindou gritted his teeth as the excited chatter came up once more.

"Alright! _Everyone_ to the field! We're starting practise early!"

Silence. Not even a slight whisper had escaped from a single player's mouth as Shindou's eyes began to heat up in anger. No one wanted to argue seeing that Shindou was already pissed. From the looks of it, he was even more pissed than he had been before the little event.

"Ah, Captain's taking this a little too seriously." Tsurugi heard Kariya whisper to Kirino.

Kirino nodded but very hesitantly. Of course Shindou was Kirino's best friend, but even he felt that Shindou was getting a bit too into it…

I mean… it was just a joke…

… Right?

…What could go wrong?

Tsurugi and Tenma hesitated about joining the others to the field. He noticed both Matatagi and Hikaru were both lingering as if they were having an inward debate with each other.

"Hikaru… Matatagi … Are you guys okay?"

At the mention of their names, the two of them looked up. Tsurugi knew for a fact that they weren't okay. After watching Hikaru's plays suffer at yesterday's practise right after his order, he could tell that the 'King's Game' was really hurting him. And after that happened to him, the possibility of it happening to Matatagi too was also pretty high.

"Uh, yeah we're fine…" Hikaru stuttered out.

"Yeah… umm… you guys go ahead, we'll come out in a bit." Matatagi added, his eyes drifting back to the floor.

"But-" Tsurugi placed his hand on Tenma's shoulder before shaking his head. He knew very well that the two needed some time by themselves and it was best to leave them to come to their senses.

"Let them be," he whispered before he dragged Tenma out onto the field.

* * *

Tsurugi and Aoi waved goodbye as they parted ways with Tenma after classes that day. He promised his parents that he would run a few errands for them before got home so it would be just Aoi and Tsurugi at this "study session".

"Hey… Tsurugi-kun?" Aoi asked as Tsurugi placed down the cans of coke he had brought out from the fridge and laid them on the living room table.

"Yeah?" Tsurugi looked at her twisted expression on her face. He had known her long enough to know she was worried about something, "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" her voice faltered a bit before she looked at him, "What if captain is right? What if… what if these messages just keep getting worse and worse…"

"Aoi…" Tsurugi looked at her anxiously, "I'm sure it will be fine… the person might come clean and admit to the prank… then everything will go back to the way it was. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"But… I-what… what if something bad happens… I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Aoi cried before quickly adding, "… and Tenma too!"

"Don't worry about it." Tsurugi looked her straight in the eyes, "Tenma and I will always be here for you."

She let out a sniff before the both of them fell in to complete silence.

The thought of losing her two best friends was painful. After all, they had spent years and years together. The idea of them being gone from her life was just painful, like a pair of scissors slicing and tearing her heart into bits and pieces.

It wasn't until the sound of their cellphones going off broke into their silence.

* * *

"Wait… me?"

In another part of town, Seto Midori's hands were trembling as she dropped the phone she held in her hands. Midori had been lost in deep thought, her mind wandering over trivial thoughts such as homework and dinner. However, those details were wiped clean and replaced with fear as she flipped her phone open.

"No…"

On the floor she was trembling in utter panic. She wrapped her arms around her knees and curled into a ball in the corner of her room. Her eyes widened, tears pricking at the corner of them.

"No… it can't be… why me…" she continuously muttered to herself, "It has to be a lie… it has to be…"

She wanted to disappear at that moment. Just melt out of existence, but no matter how many times she told herself, the message on the phone would never change.

The first to orders were horrible enough… but this…

"Why… why me?"

**MARCH 05 2013 19:12  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: THE KING'S GAME**

_Order 3: Player No.14 Nishiki Ryouma will touch the breasts of Manager Seto Midori._

* * *

**So yeah, hope you liked it! Not exactly the strongest chapter, but after the last line we are definitely crossing that border between K and T rating. Originally when I wrote this, Sakura had ****Mizukawa's place and Mizukawa had Sakura's but I've had them switched round on the re-edit because they fitted the characters a bit better (And Ibuki X Mizukawa... erm..).**

**On a random side note for all INA11 Fanfic readers and writers, if you don't know Inazum-Eleven-Fanon Wiki, you should totally check it out! It's a Wiki database for a lot of Inazuma Fanfics, OCs, Teams etc. a lot like the official Inazuma-Eleven Wiki (But for us fanfiction writers of course!)**

**Next chapter won't be very far off as I'm hoping to slot it in while I'm working on final assignments.**

**But till next time!**

**-Tripp**


	4. ORDER 03

**And here we are with the next chapter of King's Game! I've just finished my first trimester of university so hoping this finish to be completed around the time I get back as well as to update some of my other stories.**

** Like I said at the end of the last chapter, we have crossed the border between the K and T rating and swearing and other T rated references are coming in slowly. **

**_WARNING: I'm going to say this clearly, I will warn you THAT THIS FIC IS RATED T FOR A REASON (Mostly in later chapters). It contains harsh language, character death, self-harm and hinted lemon (only hinted... no I don't write lemon haha)._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven or Ousama's Game_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 | ORDER 3**

"I'm worried," Aoi told Tsurugi and Tenma in class that day. She knew very well that Midori really did not like Nishiki. Despise was a word too harsh for her describe her observation, but it was very close.

"Have you seen her at all today?" Tenma asked the two of them and both of the shook their heads.

"Neither of us have classes with her so there's a chance that she might have skipped school today though." Tsurugi offered.

"True…" Aoi answered, but it did not stop her from feeling worried any less than what she was already feeling. Just the thought of Midori being at home today did help her but it didn't necessarily mean that the sick feeling that was contained inside of had gone. Midori was one of her friends and even if Nishiki was a friend too, she knew his nature when it came to this kind of stuff. Whatever would happen, she knew she'd stay by Midori's side no matter what.

"Aoi…"

"Aoooooiiiii…"

"AOI!"

She blinked at the sight of Tenma waving his hands in front of his face.

"Glad to have you back down to earth," Tenma grinned, "You zoned out for a bit there."

She couldn't help but let out a small smile. No matter how serious the situation, you could always rely on Tenma to make the atmosphere that little bit lighter. Even through the toughest of moments his charming grin always found a way to break through the saddest barriers laid out in front of him.

"Look, I'm sure Midori will be fine. I know she wouldn't want you to worry about her. Chin up, okay?"

He winked at her as she sighed inwardly.

Tenma was right.

She would just have to be tough for her sake and for Midori's.

* * *

Tsurugi had guessed it right. The moment he got to the field he noticed the usual crowd of chattering lunatics who surrounded Nishiki.

"The peasants are doing the bidding again…" Aoi turned to see Kinako tying her shoes in her own little world. She could tell that Aoi was staring at her but instead of meeting her gaze, she leaped up and ran past Aoi and the boys and towards the field.

Aoi always kept note of how 'interesting' Kinako was. Although she was a perky one, she never really talked to anyone in the team aside from yelling their names when she needed to pass the ball during practices and games. Aside from that, she mostly kept to herself.

She was well... interesting.

She tucked her thoughts back into the situation in front of her.

"Ah… everyone else gets all the fun." Tetsukado groaned at Nishiki and Minaho chuckled at his moaning. They had been at it for at least twenty minutes. The coach was late and Shindou and Kishibe were with him leaving the raving bunch to continue the 'King's bidding'.

"They're complete idiots…" one of the younger players, Yukimura told Aoyama, Ichino and Shinsuke who nodded in reply,

"You think that after this 'command' they'd come to their senses but they've only gotten worse." Sousuke's younger brother Yoshihiko added. He knew his brother was already an idiot but even this was too far. No matter how many times he had tried to tell Sousuke to stop, the more he kept pushing it and Yoshihiko was just about to give up. After all, if something happened to Sousuke, it would be his fault, right? Why would he have take up something for his brother did? Don't say he didn't warn him… right?

"So Nishiki, how are you going to do it? From the front… or the side?" He howled with laughter and several of the other boys did too.

"Come on Sousuke… I don't actually want to do it," Nishiki laughed dryly.

It was the truth though.

Just because he acted like a jerk a lot of the time didn't mean he was always one. He knew that Midori wouldn't want that and he would respect that. Being mean to Midori was one thing he did on a regular basis, but this? This was going way too far; Besides, both his and her parents would kill him if they had found out he touched a girl's breasts without her permission. He was a jerk, but he wasn't a pervert and that was that.

"Come on Nishiki… you've always wanted Midori… just admit it… you can't hide it for much longer."

"Umm… boys…" The group turned around to see three of the managers Yamana Akane, Mizukawa and Kousaka standing behind them.

"What is it ladies…" Sousuke laughed. "you want to join in the fun too?"

"Look boys. Matatagi-kun and I kissing is one thing, but Midori and touching her breasts is another," Mizukawa flared out at Sousuke, "Kissing is fine as it is… but touching a girls breasts... it's a violation of privacy to the extreme! God! How would you boys like it if the girls touched your… ughh never mind." She changed her thoughts midway as soon as she saw Sousuke lifting a suggestive eyebrow.

"Gosh… whatever happened to the decent boys. I'd be surprised if you could _actually_ keep a girlfriend," Sousuke rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls…" to himself. Unfortunately for him, Mizukawa heard his muttering resulting in a slap to his face. He winced loudly as a reddish hand print began to form on his face.

"Boys." She huffed before she left taking Kousaka with her.

"Sorry guys…" Akane said quietly, "But Midori texted me saying she decided to stay home today."

She quickly ran to follow the Mizukawa before she could get hounded by the crowd.

"Come on! Really?" Sousuke yelled at Akane's retreating figure, "I bet Nishiki was mentally training himself all night for this and this is what you give him?"

Nishiki sighed before slapping him on the back of his head.

* * *

"Thanks Nii-chan!" Tenma yelled as Tenma's older brother Matsukaze Kouki dropped him and Tsurugi off at his house after practice. Practice had been cancelled midgame due to the fact that the sky had started pouring. Aoi, on the other hand didn't come home with them as she decided she would visit Midori to check on how she was.

"Here," Tenma chucked Tsurugi a towel and one of his own t-shirts as the both of the dried off, however Tsurugi continued to walk around Tenma's room without a shirt, "You'll get sick if you continue to walk round shirtless for the rest of the night."

"Thanks…" Tsurugi replied smugly and took the shirt, chucking it on before placing the towel around his neck.

"Besides, why show me when you've got to save some of the gold for Aoi," Tenma joked patting his own chest, "I'm_ sure_ she would love the hot bod all to herself," Tsurugi glared at Tenma before taking the damp towel from his neck and whipped him on the legs with it.

"Heeey! I was only joking!" Tenma yelped and jumped back from Tsurugi's attacks as he came no closer to stopping, "Okay… seriously… stop… SERIOUSLY… STOP… TSURUGI, STOP! SERIOUSLY!"

"Alright! Alright!" Tsurugi said as he reluctantly dropped the towel back on his neck. Tempted as he was to let out another series of lashes, he pushed the temptation out from his mind. For all he knew, the boy would probably jump on his back to avoid the attack and heck, he was heavier than he looked. He did love playing with Tenma and teasing him. After all he'd known the guy for god knows how long. He admitted that he absolutely hated him and his chirpy attitude when he first met him, but after growing and maturing right beside each other, they were almost like brothers.

"But seriously Tsurugi, when you are going to tell Aoi how you feel?" Tenma said to him, "I've known the both of you for a long time now. Why won't you just tell her already?"

"What if she doesn't fe-"

"Enough with the _BULLSHIT_ Kyousuke!" Tenma interrupted him, "What if she doesn't feel the same way? Stop making excuses."

Tsurugi knew that Tenma never used his first name unless it was serious. The glint in his eyes sharpened and his lips twisted into a serious frown.

"Look, like I said I've known the both of you for a long time now," he placed a hand on Tsurugi's shoulder, "You just have to have a bit of faith in yourself."

Tsurugi stared at him for several moments before he let out a soft yet somewhat confident smile, "Thanks Tenma."

Their brotherly heartfelt moment could only lasted a moment as the vibration of Tsurugi's phone on the kitchen table caused the two to fall out of their comforting stare. Tenma's on the other hand, was still buried at the bottom of his bag – though you could still hear the faint cry of his ringtone.

"Tsurugi." Tenma looked at him and Tsurugi nodded back before rushing to get his phone while Tenma went to dig his own phone out of his bag.

"No…," Tenma heard Tsurugi gasp before running over to him. From the tone of his voice, whatever the message was, it wasn't good.

"What? What happened?"

Tsurugi showed him the screen and his own eyes widened.

**MARCH 06 2013 16:30  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: THE KING'S GAME**

_Nishiki Ryouma and Seto Midori did not follow the King's orders. They will now be punished._

"P-Punished?" Tenma stuttered nervously, "What the heck does that mean?"

Tsurugi took a deep breath before replying, "I'm not sure, but I hope it's nothing too bad."

Tsurugi jumped a bit as his phone vibrated once more in his hand.

"Is it…"

"Yeah it's from the King,"

Tsurugi hesitated a bit, his finger lingering to open the new message. Slowly pushing the message, both he and Tenma scanned the new message before gasping.

Shindou was right, this was getting worse. So much for being "just a game". This was getting way out of hand and this "game" really needed to stop.

"Sexual Intercourse… that means… that right?" Tenma could hardly speak.

"Y-yeah," Tsurugi's voice was barely audible

"W-what do you think will happen?" Tenma's voice was faltering as he looked at Tsurugi.

"Manabe is fine, but Nozaki has Ibuki," Tsurugi told him, "I don't know what this punishment is… but if those two don't do _it_, they'll be punished too.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tenma said, "You know how Ibuki is with Sakura! Manabe is going to be dead meat!"

* * *

"Punished?" Aoi trembled. She had just gone to see that Midori was fine and now she gets a message saying that she'll be punished?

Needless to say it wasn't just that message that scared her but so did the one that followed it: The next order from the King.

**MARCH 06 2013 16:31  
FROM: THE KING  
SUBJECT: THE KING'S GAME**

_Order 4: Player No. 11 Manabe Jinichirou and Player No.27 Nozaki Sakura will have sexual intercourse together._

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 3! The orders just keep getting worse and worse, don't they? Will Manabe and Mizukawa follow their order, or will they avoid it too? And what does it mean to be punished?**

**Till next time! **

**- Tripp**


End file.
